In laser surgery, such as transmyocardial revascularization, it is often desirable to have the laser beam exit the handpiece at some angle other than 0.degree., for example, 15.degree., 20.degree., 30.degree., 45.degree., 90.degree.. Redirection or diversion of the laser beam at 90.degree. or thereabouts can be achieved with a mirror but as the diversion angle diminishes the mirror required becomes larger and larger to accommodate the incident area of the beam. This necessitates a larger and larger mirror or reflector in the lengthwise direction, i.e., along the laser beam direction which results in the mirror coming close or even touching the heart wall or other part of the patient to be serviced. That subjects the mirror to greater potential of contamination from body fluids and the ablative exhaust from the laser-struck heart tissue or other tissue.